Frustrating
by Foxy-CSI
Summary: A murder. No evidence. And one suspect who saw everything but won't talk. Can the CSI's solve the murder before it's too late? Or will the 'killer' kill again?


**Frustrating **

Summary: After a grizzly murder, the CSI's must hurry to find out who the killer is. But it's tougher than it seems. No evidence. Only a suspect. Who claims to know exactly what happened but won't say a word. Can the CSI's get the suspect to open and solve the murder? Or will the killer 'kill' again?

Rating/Pairings: A strong T. GSR, Yo!Bling, and Wedges. Bits of them here and there.

Authors Note: This stroy just came to me like that. It's going to be a long one. My first story post, so please go easy on me. Also, I don't have a Beta. If you want to be mine just let me know. Many thanks to anyone who reads this story.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

1. It's Not My Job.

Evening time.

Evening time out in Las Vegas is the most busy and insane place to be. Where all the strip clubs get packed with men, all the clubs get packed with dancers wanting to have a good time, a place where all the casino's are packed with gamblers hoping to win money and a place where sin city never sleeps.

At a rundown hotel, called Lexi Inn, was a couple. They were in the back alley standing there with hands interwind and smiles on there faces. The cool Las Vegas air all around them. The guy gave her a shy smile and hugged her tightly to him. The girl returned the hug. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back and looked at him. The couple kissed, unaware that they were being watched. A couple of guys walked past them not making sounds but looking at them. Some more people walked past but ignored them. The girl smiled and sighed.

"It's been fun." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked worriedly.

"We've been together now for 4 years and it made me realize that I'm not ready for a long term relationship." She said taking off his jacket and handing it over to him. He looked at her shocked.

"No--that doesn't sound like you." The guy said sternly. The girl looked at him. Worry filled her eyes and his as well.

"But it's the truth. I'm sorry. It was fun but now it's over and done with. Were in Las Vegas. I'm sure it can't be hard to find a hooker to do so that you can forget about me." The girl said again, grabbing her purse off the ground. She gave him one last smile before leaving the alley. The guy stood there shocked.

"This isn't like you! Just tell me what's wrong. We can work past it!" He yelled at her. Too late. She was already gone. "Karen! Get back here. I know you can hear me. Hell--I bet all of Las Vegas can hear--" He yelled after her again but something hit him. Some-thing hit him hard. He fell to the ground hard. The killer check to make sure he was dead before leaving the scene.

The watcher came out of the hiding spot and came up to victim. She looked down at him and laughed. She quickly phoned 9-1-1 and told them what had happened. They told her to wait there until further notice and that help was on the way. The watcher sat on some crates and just waited for the police to show up. She didn't even warn people about the guy being dead. Two guys came and approached the body, both of them wearing black.

"He with you?" One asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"No, not really. Drunk. Passed out. Why?" The watcher girl asked carefully. The guys looked at her then the victim.

"He got any money?" The second guy asked. The girl smiled, a guy with a British accent. Cute. She knew who they were. Both robbers or possibly even some killers.

"Of course he has money." The girl replied giving the two guys a charming smile.

"Where?" The first guy asked.

"In his wallet." The watcher responded. The second guy smiled and shook his head.

"Where is his wallet?" He asked.

"On his body some-where." She responded. The two guys began searching the body. They rolled him over till he laid on his back. The watcher smiled and watched as the guys took everything from him. Wallet, keys, Ipod, and his phone.

"You won't say anything to anyone, will you?" The british guy asked. The watcher looked at him and shook her head.

"No. I'm just the watcher not the teller." She said. The two guys nodded and ran away.

--

Seconds later the police were there. Putting the crime scene tape up. Some walking around the whole block looking for clues. Others went into the hotel shutting it down for investigation. The watcher still sat on her crate and waited. Finally, a couple of cars pulled up. She smile. This was indeed a Crime Scene. A very messed up Crime Scene. The watcher sat back and waited for them to come to her. She watched as one detective, as least she thought he was, told the CSI's what laid out in front of them. He then pointed to her. After they all nodded, the detective walked over to her. He came to a stop in front of her.

"I'm decective Jim brass. I'm with--" Brass began to say until the watcher cut him off.

"The Las Vegas police department. I know." She said with a smile. Brass nodded his head.

"You found the body?" Brass asked again making sure his notes were right. The watcher looked at Brass then the body.

"And I witnessed the murder, too." She said slowly and loudly. Brass looked at her with shockness written on her face. Brass turned and looked at Grissom. He heard that too. Grissom told the rest of his team to continue working. Grissom made his way under the tape over to where Brass stood.

"What did you just say?" Grissom asked sternly. The watcher looked at him with an confused look.

"Who are you?" She asked. Grissom looked at Brass.

"I'm Gil Grissom." Grissom began to say but the watcher caught on.

"Oh! Crime Scene Investigator." The watcher replied. She nodded her head. "Yes, I witnessed the murder." The watcher finished saying.

"Can you tell us who did this and how did it happened?" Grissom asked her. Grissom was watching her very carefully. The watcher shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She looked at the two of them with a smug smile.

"It's not my job to tell you what happend. It's your job to figure it out. Have fun." The watcher said. She got off the crate and stood there waiting for some cop to take her into custody. Brass and Grissom stared at each other with confussion. This wasn't going to be an easy case. Brass nodded for a police officer to take her into custody. The police officer handcuffed her and was about to take her away until Grissom stopped them.

"I will." Was all Grissom said to her. The watcher smiled at him and laughed. The police officer placed her into the car and drove off. Grissom stood there watching their only suspect leave. Grissom sighed and as he walked back over to the Crime Scene. He went under the tape and went up to his team. "We got a problem." Grissom began. His team stopped what they were doing and looked up at him waiting for what he had to say.

--

Please review! If notice any mistakes, let me know. Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
